


A Red Bull and A Butt Plug

by kakei



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Smut, cuteness, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakei/pseuds/kakei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt made a slight mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red Bull and A Butt Plug

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my second fanfic. (Do others besides me still read from this fandom?) I've watched this movie five times and I couldn't resist writing something. <3 Hope y'all like it!

Matt shifts uncomfortably in his seat, really trying to suppress his urge to blush like a maniac. 

"What's your problem?" John asks, eyebrows raised, from the other side of the couch. He stares at Matt and sips at his beer.

"Problem, what problem? I don't have a problem." Matt says quickly, not looking over at John, because that would be ridiculous. His cheeks heat.

"Don't lie." John narrows his eyes.

"I'm not." Matt brushes his hair over his eyes, magically hoping if he can't see John, John can't see him. He gets up and heads to the kitchen for another Red Bull. He walks slowly, praying John doesn't notice how awkwardly he's walki-

"Why the fuck are you walking like that? What, does your knee hurt?" John's brows furrow and he gets up, following closely behind Matt.

"McClane," Matt whines. "Stop." Needless to say, he's totally regretting the butt plug at this point.

"No, tell me what your fucking problem is." He pushes Matt into the corner of the counter, leaving him trapped, boxed in by John's arms.

Okay, so here's how this started. Last week, Matt decided to go online and do a little kinky shopping spree. He hadn't gotten much, just a butt plug and some lube from Spencer's. It came late last night, and Matt was too tired to do anything with them. Luckily John was working late, so he wasn't there to intercept the package. Matt could totally see it: "Matty, what the fuck is 'Spencer's?'. Matt didn't need anymore embarrassment. 

So, he'd gotten up this morning, showered, prepped and put it in. It was good at first, and it's really good now and a tad uncomfortable. He just doesn't know how to handle it. He's never done something like this, ever. 

"Just, let me go. I'm gonna go lay down." And maybe die, of the embarrassment he was trying to avoid. He doesn't know what he was thinking. 

John narrows his eyes further, if that's possible. "You don't look sick. Flushed, maybe." Then he proceeds to give Matt an up down. 

Matt literally wants to hide. "John.. come on..."

John ignores him, of course, and decides to push his hips into Matt's.

See that, that's no good. Matt ends up getting pushed against the counter, which jostles the plug. Also, he's kind of hard, so when John pushes against him, he clenches his jaw and squeezes his eyes closed, trying really, really hard not to moan. Of course he fails, which causes John to chuckle deeply, which so does not help.

"Well well." John has the nerve to smirk, the douche. "What's got you so worked up?"

Considering he doesn't think "you" is an answer that will go over well, he pushes at John's chest. His cheeks have to be as red as a fucking tomato by now. "It's not funny, let me go." And because pushing at John is like pushing at a brick wall, he doesn't get very far. He totally starts to panic, which is stupid, because he brought this on himself. 

John grabs his arms. "Hey, relax, Matty. I'm just messing with you." John backs away slightly, looking into Matt's eyes.

Matt tries to avoid that, of course, ducking his head. He tries to slink his way by, but of course, John boxes him in again. He's breathing heavily, probably as heavy as when he was shot in the fucking knee. "Okay, you want me to talk? Fine. I'll just pack my bags afterwards, because you're not going to like this. So-"

"Matt-" John tries.

"First, I stupidly take your offer to move in with you, knowing it's a fucking terrible idea because I'm bound to fuck-" Matt continues.

"Hey-"

"Up. I apparently can't handle human interaction, at least with you, because I'm a fucking idiot. I-"

"Matty-"

"Just kinda figured it was hero worship. Like, come on. How many times did you throw yourself on me to save my life?" His hands are flailing, and it's embarrassing but he can't fucking stop, apparently. 

"Matthew-"

"Jesus John, I've been out of my mind since I met you. But you're like, scary as fuck, and I'm certainly not about to surprise you with a kiss because I enjoy, like, being alive, and stuff. It's-"

"Hey!" John's getting a little pissed because Matt doesn't seem to want to listen.

"Growing a little beyond hero worship at this point, considering you're on my mind all the fucking time.-"

"Shut up!" John practically yells.

"John, I gotta get outta here." He tries to get away again, but no. "McClane, please-"

John clearly has to try a different tactic. He steps forward, pushing his hips back into Matt's. He wraps his arms around Matt's waist and kisses him. Finally, some damn silence.

Matt's eyes widen and he freezes for a moment, before eagerly returning the kiss. All he can this is 'holy shit, John Fucking McClane is kissing me.' He closes his eyes and follows John's lead. John deepens the kiss, lifting Matt up and onto the counter. His plug gets pushed in more, which causes him to practically yell. 

John pulls back, brows furrowing, as if they aren't usually. "I knew something was up. Spill it." He demands, crossing his arms over his chest.

Matt momentarily considers saying 'constipation' because that would probably be less embarrassing. "This is insane.. But okay, uh... Well, I kinda ordered something.. That I kinda put somewhere, like, in me, and it's really like, fucking me up."

He's never seen John look more confused, even while working with computers. 

"Back up a little." John does so, so Matt hops off the counter and turns. "Don't laugh or I swear, I will move."

"Excuse me, you're not going anywhere. Shut up and get on with it." John's voice is more hoarse than usual, and his tone is totally possessive, which sends a chill up and down Matt's spine.

Matt takes a deep, uneven breath and pulls his pants down to his knees. He bends over slightly and his face burns, knowing John can see the base of the neon orange plug.

"Jesus, Matty." John breathes. He grabs the base and moves it in a circular motion.

Matt groans and pulls away. 

John slowly pulls it out slowly, watching Matt raise up on his tip toes. He throws it into the sink and rubs his thumb over Matt's puffy hole. "Jesus, Matt. How long did you have that in for?"

"Too long.." Matt moans and pushes back slightly, enjoying the soothing feeling. 

John turns Matt around again. They wrap their arms around each other and John reaches down, pushing a finger into Matt. He smirks at the noises Matt makes. "Maybe we should slow down..."

"Don't you dare."

John lifts Matt up, and Matt wraps his legs around John's waist. He walks them to his bedroom, sucking at Matt's neck.

They wind up on the bed, nice and sweaty. John rubs at Matt's hole with another finger and Matt tenses, panic rising back up. "Uh, okay... Yeah, maybe you were right. We should slow down." He'd just gotten used to the plug, he's definitely not mentally or physically ready to take John. 

John pulls his finger out and rests his forearms outside of Matt's shoulders. He looks up and him and blows a breath across Matt's face so his hair isn't in his eyes. "Okay." He kisses him. "I'm good with your pace, Matty. I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to."

Matt nods. "I know." He grabs the hem of John's shirt, and John raises his arms. Matt chucks his shirt across the room, then John does the same. 

John lays down on top Matt and kisses him again, deeply this time. He reaches down and unbuttons his own pants, pushing them down past his ass cheeks. "Good with doing something else?"

Matt knows his eyes are much wider than they should be. He nods, looking at John like he's Matt's whole world. And to be honest, he kind of is.

John leans down and kisses him gently, positioning himself so their dicks are aligned. He thrusts against him slowly.

Matt moans into John's mouth and thrusts up against him. 

"Damn." John says when he pulls back. He picks up his speed and bites down Matt's neck.

Matt is beyond words. This is probably cliche, but it's truly the best sex he's ever had. Maybe it's because it's John Fucking McClane or because he really hasn't had a lot of sex. Whatever the reason, he's decided not to care. He closes his eyes and goes with the flow, letting John lead.

John picks up speed, already nearing the edge. He's just glad.. Really glad, to finally have Matt, in the way he's wanted him for a long time. He gets pulled back to reality when Matt writhes under him. He looks up, seeing Matt's face contorted with pleasure then glances down, seeing Matt's come splattered against their stomachs. He rests his head on Matt's shoulder and thrusts a few more time before he releases. He rolls onto his back, breathing heavy.

"Holy shit." Matt says, resting his head on John's shoulder. "John..."

"Yeah?" He puts one are under his head and closes his eyes.

"I, like, kinda... Love you... And all." Matt says awkwardly, averting his eyes.

John's eyes pop back open. That was definitely not something he expected. Sure, he expected that the kid was probably a little hot for him. But love? He smiles. "Love you too, Hack Boy."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I've got an idea about some silicone pinecones too, if you're interested lol ;)


End file.
